ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
John Adams
''' John Adams '''is a mighty, middle aged Sapein warrior, and was the first Super Sapien in centuries, and is infamous as the most powerful by far among the "Super Sapien Monster Trio" alongside Kadia Matsumi and Darshe Renren. Of the three Super Sapiens, John Adams has the title of "The Legendary Super Sapien" due to being the first Super Sapien in centuries, putting him in a class of his own among all the other members of the Sapien race. Johan Adams also serves as one of Darshe's most significant mentors and trainers, teaching him many useful and extremely powerful vital aspects of Super Sapien powers and abilities. Appearance John adams is a middle aged man who looks suprisingly youthful for his age. He stands at a towering 7 feet tall and wears light clothing, having an extremely muscular, almost statue-like build. John also has dark skin and light blonde hair while in his untransformed stage. He rarely ever breaks the expression of a joyous face or a happy grin, only ever doing so when facing extremely serious threats or perceiving imminent danger that many put his students or precious ones in extreme risk. Behavior At first John can seem Jovial and lighthearted. He is a goof that encourages young people to misbehave, all for the sake of showing them that they have freedom. But he has a dark past which made him this way. He never had freedom as a child and was used as a deadly weapon all his life, so he uses this guise as a defense and coping mechanism which explains his irrational behavior. John does not use intellenct or censorship. He is crude and blunt and has no social skills whatsoever, often resorting to acts of violence to solve remedial problems. Biography Relationships '''Kadia Matsumi: '''The young girl that John "escaped" with in order to live a free life. Kadia is the Second Super Sapien in centuries, and was his apprentice for a very long time. John is very supportive of Kadia and they have a father daugher relationship. John wishe's to gather the dragon balls in order to bring Kadia's family back from the dead so that she can once again experience the happiness she lost at a young age. '''Darshe Renren: '''The third Super Sapien. John met Darshe about amonth of after the latter transformed into a Super Sapien. John has great faith in Darshe and although he breaks him down and makes fun of him, he does know that Darshe will eventually surpass him and become greatly superior to him. Until that time comes, John wants to train Darshe as hard as possible in order to temper him into a perfect man fit for leading and saving humanity from all the universe's evils. Natural Ability Power Level Among the Super Sapien Monster Trio, John is considered the single most powerful of them by leaps and bounds. Upon gauging Darshe's strength, John dismissed Darshe's planet-busting power as "less than sh*t" all the while smiling comically. He even stated that Kadia herself would have to hold back significantly in order not to squash darshe like a bug. The true extent of Johns power has not yet been revealed, as he can effortlessly fight on par with some of the universes strongest creatures without displaying effort or strain, even without being transformed. A feat of power was given during the flasback arc told by John to Darshe. The organization that kept him as a weapon once tried to measure his power using a computer that by their word, was "more powerful than the big geti star". Said computer, and the entire facility it was in, was utterly destroyed attempting to measure John at a mere age of 12. Since then he has become obscenely more powerful. Strength John Adams is the most powerful Super Sapien in centuries. He has displayed the ability to fit with a single finger against Darshe while in the latters fully transformed Super Sapien state without John himself having to raise his power. John even went so far so as to call Darshe's Star Busting fists "very weak" against the defense of his single finger. During the exchange, John also repelled all of Darshe's incoming attacks with sheer strength alone, all while displaying absolute casual ease in the process. During the same battle, John, without so much as a casual flick to Darshe's forhead sent him flying several countries away in the blink of an eye, and upon flexing his mere muscles he effected the surroundings on a continental scale, with the force of several hundred nukes going off at the same time in the vicinity, thus making a huge hole in the clouds above. Speed Not even Darshe's eyes capable of perceiving things billions of times faster than light were capable of following Johns movements. Darshe even went so far as to assume as he had the ability to exist in more than one place at a time and even thought he was omnipresent. Even without the usage of teleportation or instant movement, John seems to move at literally, unchartable speeds, invisible to even the most keen of powerful eyes, not even Kadia, who is leagues stronger than Darshe was capable of perceiving Johns movements. John himself once shockingly claimed that he had completely forgotten the usage of instant movement and combat. This came as a particularly huge shock due to how he seemed to move at the speed of instant. Durability Intelligence Instant Perception Techniques Instant Movement Instant Combat Point Blank Combat 6th Sense 7th Sense 8th Sense 9th Sense Kaio-ken Conduit Fist Attacks Transformations Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Pages added by DarkSchneiderZX Category:Powerful Character Category:Human Category:Super Sapien Category:Masters Category:Martial Artists teachers